OBSESIÓN
by nekoclauclau
Summary: Una delgada silueta de recortaba contra el viento, sus cabellos oscuros, revueltos por las ráfagas frías de aire, oscuras ojeras remarcaban sus ojos, brillantes, febriles, una desquiciada Pan, murmuraba, -no,no,no,- no dejare que te vayas, vas a ser para mi, solo para mi…..
1. Chapter 1

La serie Dragón Ball, en sus distintas continuaciones, pertenece a Akira Toriyama, la presente serie, es basada en el original, sin fines de lucro, solo entretener y divertir.

Neko Clau Clau

OBSESIÓN

Capitulo I

El inicio de la pesadilla

La chica, delgada y frágil, se encontraba sentada en medio de la mullida habitación, sumida en su propia fantasía, con esa prenda especial, que la hacía abrazarse a si misma, con ese restrictor de ki, incrustado bajo su piel, así, indefensa y sola, sin más nadie que ella misma, sin ser consciente de todo el dolor que provoco, por fin, estaría en un lugar en el que nadie saliera lastimado, gruesas lagrimas, salían de sus ojos, sumida en los pocos recuerdos que conservaba, de una época más feliz, donde ella era querida y amada, hasta que se perdió en el inmenso mar, en el profundo mar de sus ojos azules…..

Porque nadie entendía?, porque la juzgaban?, por que trataban de recluirla en el psiquiátrico?, ella no estaba mal, solo quería lo que toda joven desea, tener alguien a quien amar, con quien formar un vinculo especial, un compañero de vida, el padre de sus hijos, unos niños que serían de ascendencia saiyan, fuertes, poderosos, excelentes guerreros como el padre que elegiría para ellos, que lograría tuvieran más sangre Saiyajin que humana, por eso lo escogió a él, por eso trataría por todos los medios de enamorarlo, ser su pareja, su compañera, la mujer que sería la dueña de su ser, lograr un amor, como el de sus propios padres, como los padres de su príncipe, haría lo necesario por él, solo por él…

Bastante tiempo antes

En el lujoso último piso de la enorme transnacional, propiedad de la familia Briefs, una linda y delicada señorita secretaria, se despedía de su amado esposo, un señor de apariencia fuerte, con su cabello oscuro, y esa larga trenza que sobresalía de su demás cabello corto, se miraron a los ojos, demostrándose todo su amor.

-¡Saotome¡-

-Señor!- palidecieron los dos enamorados, sonrojada ella, palido él.

-Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo con tu mujer, y prepara esos documentos! Te veo en 15 minutos! Hhuumm! _Insectos ridículos, sentimentalistas-_

-blamm! Azoto la puerta de roble tras de si

-Me voy amor, te amo-,

- ho querido! Yo también, te veo a la hora del almuerzo-

-estaré esperándote

Se alejo el hombre, en dirección a la oficina del rudo jefe que tenia. La delicada señorita miro alejarse a su amado esposo, pensando en todo lo que les había pasado, en la felicidad que encontraron, de no ser por los Briefs, quizás, ella nunca hubiera consumado su amor, con su ahora amado esposo.

Ring,ring,ring

El teléfono insistente, la saco de sus pensamientos

-Capsule Corp buenos días, presidencia-…

…

-Bueno?-

…..

-Bueno?-

…..

-Jum!- se crispo la señorita secretaria.

Click!

Ring,ring,ring

-Capsule Corp, presidencia Buenos días….su rostro más ceñudo

…

Click!

Capsule corp buenos días? Ahora se estaba sonrojando demasiado

Click…..

¿? Pero…..!

Ringg,ring

Capsule? Con un siseo de voz

…..

-Eres tu Rioga?- enojadisima

Click!

…! Con una!

Ring,ring,ring

-BUENO!- ha punto de ebullición.

…..

La señorita secretaria, ya no estaba enojada, estaba realmente encanijada

Carajo!, si eres tu Ryoga, deja que le cuente a Ranma mi esposo, me oyes?, O, Y TE JURO QUE TE VA A PONER UNA PALIZA QUE NO TE PODRAS MOVER EN MESES ME OISTE INSECTO! , MESES!

…..¡¿?!

CLICK!

-Mmggghhh!-

Ring,ring

-CAPSULE CORPORATION, NO SE SI SEAN BUENOS DIAS! LE ATIENDE AKANE SAOTOME EN QUE CARAJO LE PUEDO AYUDAR!

….!¡….

Click!

HAAAAAAAAA! La cara de la señorita secretaria, roja de la ira, despeinada, su cabello negro con tonalidades azuladas, crispado, descompuesta, fuera de su habitual serenidad, azotaba la bocina, en claro ataque de ira, escucho un sonido y trato de calmarse.

La puerta de la oficina principal se abrió, un joven de cabello lila, ojos azules y mirada ceñuda heredada por su padre, junto con su porte, propio de un príncipe, cuerpo de tentación, más alto que su progenitor, el traje se le ceñía al cuerpo, revelando la poderosa musculatura, que en conjunto, hacían del hermoso príncipe, un sueño, un sueño que se encontraba furioso, lanzando fuego de su mirada azul.

Aaakaaneee!

-Si señor-¡!, como resorte, se levanto la discreta secretaria -dígame!-

-Ese maldito teléfono! Por que suena tanto? Estoy a punto de explotar así que dígame que rayos está sucediendo ¡

-Lo..lo…lo… siento señor, es que no me contestan…-

La mirada gélida del joven príncipe, el acero azul de sus hermosos ojos, letal combinación

-Me importa un soberano cacahuate, si lo vuelvo a escuchar una sola maldita vez, sin que averigüe quien llama le juro que yo…-

Ring,ring rin…

Se quedaron mirando secretaria y jefe

Ring, ring

El furioso joven tomo el teléfono

-diga?-

…

-Trunks?...-

El joven príncipe sintió un fuerte golpe en su corazón, un vuelco en el estomago, el sabor de la bilis inundo su boca

Eres tu?

…suspiro el príncipe, tratando de controlarse

-Pan….que quieres-, masajeando el puente de su nariz, el joven príncipe pregunto, nada contento por supuesto.

-Quería….queria…. ver… si tu…-

-¡NO!- bramó el príncipe heredero de la Capsule Corp

-Pero Trunks, aun no….-

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO!-

Click! Trunks se quedo un momento con el auricular en la mano, estrujándolo un poco, y se dirigió a la secretaria asombrada y curiosa de la reacción del joven príncipe.

-Señorita Akane?- Se irguió,- haga las llamadas correspondientes, quiero que me cambien el numero de mi oficina, está prohibido que la señorita Pan Son, ponga un pie en la Corporación, y por favor comuníqueme con mi madre.-.

-Si señor…-

-Ha! Y por cierto, si vuelve a contestar con malas palabras mis teléfonos, tendré que despedirla, entendió señorita Saotome?-

-Si…si señor- susurro la secretaria, su lindo rostro, de mil colores-

Blam! El portazo cimbro todo el piso.

Trunks se recargo en la gruesa puerta de caoba, suspiro y se cruzo de brazos.

_-Pobre de su marido…- _pensó el pelilila-

-Y bien?-

-Era ella- musito el joven príncipe

-Jum!- Gruño su interlocutor

-Tío….-

-Cállate hibrido-

-Tío… por favor…-

-Cierra el pico Goten-, hablo el joven príncipe, Papá sabe que te hace enojar llamándote así-,

La sonrisa ladeada del mayor de los que se encontraban en la lujosa oficina hacia esa mueca, una satisfacción que lograba al hacer sentir incomodo al hijo de Gokú, se levanto del mullido sillón , y se dirigió al grueso ventanal.

Los brazos cruzados en su típica pose.

-Goten…-

-Si-

-Llama a tu hermano-

…

-Es necesario tomar cartas en este asunto, lo sabes-

-Si tío, desconozco a mi sobrina, es ya incontrolable, no entiendo su obsesión con Trunks-

-No quiero que esto se haga más grande, ayer fue el colmo, tratar de dañar a la esposa de mi hijo, es inaceptable ,y eso que no sabe que ya se casaron- replico en príncipe Saiyajin, el guerrero de sangre pura, arrastrando las palabras y crispándose, la eterna vena, saltando en su amplia frente.

-Maron estaba muy asustada-, comenzó a hablar el peli lila- a pesar de que se defendió muy bien, sabes que es de corazón….-

-Blandenge- escupió el Príncipe de raza pura

-Papa!-

Jajajajaa, se rió el de pelo en punta -Yo la hubiera….-

-Eliminado-, dijeron al unisonó los jóvenes

Gggrrrr ! gruño el príncipe, -Les falto a ustedes un viaje por el espacio, necesitan fogearse, sacar la casta Saiyajin, esa sangre humana, no les ayuda mucho, débiles!….-

…. Se quedaron mirándose los dos jóvenes guerreros

_-No lo dice enserio-_

_-Seguro?-_

_-Si!-_

_-Sabes Trunks?, a veces dudo de la cordura de mi tío Vegeta-, _

_-Púdrete Goten!-_

_-Púdrete tu!-_

_Se callan! , es molesto escuchar sus pensamientos_

Bueno, me largo, se dirigió a la puerta de roble el guerrero de sangre pura, tengo que firmar unos documentos, su traje negro de tres piezas, con mancuernillas de oro macizo, con el símbolo de Vegita Sei, marcaban el porte principesco de Vegeta.

Al salir el príncipe, los dos jóvenes Saiyajines se quedaron mirando

-Que vas a hacer?-

-No se , no se-

-Creo, que deberías tomar en cuenta la proposición de tu madre-.

-Es que, de no haber llegado a tiempo… ella..-

-Por eso Trunks, por eso- elevo la voz el pelinegro, -no debes exponer a Maron, ella sabe cómo defenderse, pero no quiso usar todo su poder, y tú sabes porque-.

Trunks , se sentó en el sillón de su escritorio y puso los codos sobre el mismo, sujeto su cabeza, suspiro, trato de relajarse, recargo todo su peso en el respaldo del sillón

-¿Sabes Goten?, si algo les llegara a hacer a mi esposa y a mi bebé, te juro que yo….-

-Cállate Trunks, es mi sobrina- siseó el hijo del guerrero más poderoso de la galaxia

-Lo sé-

Pero tú eres mi mejor amigo, ella es mi mejor amiga, ese bebé que lleva en su vientre será mi ahijado, o ahijada, y no voy a dejar que les pase algo, por nada del mundo, no sé porque de el proceder de Pan, es tan raro, a veces me pregunto si ese carácter tan horrendo, ha influido, o el no saber educar a la mocosa.

-Goten!-

-Pero es la verdad! Berrinchuda, caprichosa, egoísta, engreída, envidiosa, pagada de sí misma-.

Shhhh! Ya por favor!

Te juro Trunks que si ella les hace algo yo sería capaz de…..

-Calla Goten, por Kami ya te lo suplico, susurro el peli lila-

….._Matarla, aunque sea mi familia-_ pensó el pelinegro, -bueno fírmame estos documentos-.

-Claro….- la mirada turbada de Trunks, chocó contra la decidida de Goten, el joven abogado de corporación.

Comenzaron el ritual de las firmas, la mano poderosa de Trunks, se deslizaba sobre las hojas, plasmando su firma en el grueso paquete que Goten le daba al heredero de la corporación,

-que-¡! soltó Goten

-Mm?... dijo Trunks

Miraba a Goten, de soslayo, -que pasa amigo? –

….

-_Goten? Pasa algo?-_

El pelinegro se encontraba en estado de alerta… su cabello con la forma de cuando era niño, solo que él lo llevaba más corto que su padre, y con la mirada que tenia, hacía pensar a Trunks en el enorme parecido, como su copia, solo que Goten, más delgado que su padre. Y más alto que Gohan y Gokú mismo.

Tiiirt! Sonó el interfono

- Señor? Su llamada-

-Gracias Akane-

-Mama?-

-Hijo, que pasa?-

-Acepto, me voy-

-Ha! Gracias Trunks, por fin algo de sensatez de tu parte-

-Jajajaja!- Se rió el joven príncipe.

-Bueno, dame dos semanas, para poner en orden todo, te quiero ma!-

-Ho Trunks, te adoro hijo mío, bye!-

-Bye mama!-

Click

-Goten?-

Nada Trunks, Nada…..imaginaciones mías…

Afuera, en el último piso de la corporación capsula, una delgada silueta de recortaba contra el viento, sus cabellos oscuros, revueltos por las ráfagas frías de aire, oscuras ojeras remarcaban sus ojos, brillantes, febriles, una desquiciada Pan, murmuraba, -no,no,no,- no dejare que te vayas, vas a ser para mi, solo para mi…..

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

OBSESIÓN

CAPITULO DOS

"DE AMOR Y OTROS DEMONIOS"

El joven príncipe, se encontraba en su oficina, sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando el suave aroma de su mujer, la suavidad de su piel, la risa cristalina que cada día lo recibía, toda ella portento de la naturaleza, cálida y amorosa, la paz y tranquilidad, el vértigo de la pasión, la mujer que le robaba el aliento cada noche, perderse en el inmenso azul de sus ojos, sufrió mucho al separarse de ella, casi un año en el espacio, donde vivió aventuras y desventuras junto al señor Gokú y a la insufrible de Pan, la chiquilla odiosa, hija de Gohan Son, que para su mala suerte, se coló en la nave, de poca ayuda, la verdad no la soportaba, y hacia un esfuerzo sobresaiyan para aguantarla.

**_HACE UN TIEMPO_**

Trunks, el heredero de Capsule Corp., el hijo del príncipe Vegeta, heredero del último Saiyajin de sangre pura, trataba de arreglar la dichosa nave, quedaba poco tiempo, y tenían que acabar de reunir las esferas, el joven peli lila desesperado trataba de arreglar la maldita nave, reunir las esferas, regresar a casa y volar a ver a la rubia de ojos bonitos, esa, que desde niños amaba con todo su corazón.

Oye Trunks, te casaras alguna vez?

Claro Pan, porque lo preguntas?

Solo quiero saber, y…. como seria la mujer con quien te casarías?

Bueno, debe ser fuerte, decidida, que siga los dictados de su corazón, amable, cariñosa, que sepa lo que quiere "_alta, cuerpo de tentación, cabello largo, rubio, ojos azules, nariz pequeñita, labios sonrosados, pechos grandes y suaves, cintura estrecha, largas y torneadas piernas, sonrisa cálida, que me de todo su amor", _suspiro, evocando a su amada Marron.

Fuerte y decidida?

-Aja-, contestó el semisaiyan

Así como yo?

-Aja-

-Trunks…..como yo?- insistió la pelinegra

-Aja-, "_ay Marron, Marron, que me diste?, con solo pensar en ti, ya me estoy exitando",_ se sonrojo el joven príncipe, apenas si entendía las preguntas de la chiquilla odiosa.

Trunks! Musito la niña, al notar como una parte de la anatomía del peli lila se notaba más grande de lo habitual.

El rostro de Trunks sonrojado, con los ojos brillantes, los labios entreabiertos, evocando la última noche que pasó con su Marron, definitivamente, cuando regresaran, le pediría que se casaran, la necesitaba junto a él, casi tanto como respirar.

.

-Yo te provoque eso?- La niña sonrojada, miraba de soslayo al joven príncipe

-Aja- contestaba sin poner atención, de haberlo sabido, jamás hubiese perdido el hilo de la conversación.

-Ho Trunks! Tu me gustas tanto!-

La de cabello negro, salió disparada a encerrarse en su cámara.

Regresando de su ensoñación, Trunks no alcanzo a escuchar lo último que dijo Pan

-He? Decías Pan? Oye! Chiquilla loca, no sé qué le pasa!-

**CAPSULE CORP. EN LA ACTUALIDAD**

La tarde estaba cayendo, la temperatura comenzaba a bajar, la hermosa mujer, que a pesar del curso de los años, seguía tan hermosa, se encontraba en el jardín, recostada en una de las tumbonas, sonrió de lado, -si Vegeta me viera-, cruzo sus hermosas piernas , inhalo y exhalo, -cariño, no sabes, si mi esposo me encontrara aquí contigo, seguramente me mataría, ven aquí, disfrutemos de estos momentos juntos, antes de despedirnos por el día de a sonreir, y acerco sus labios a él, para volver a beberse su sabor.

El príncipe Vegeta, llegaba a su hogar, después de un ajetreado día, de no ser por su joven asistente, ya hubiera mandado todo al carajo, esa idea que se le metió a Bulma, de que le ayudara en la Corporación, cerrando los negocios, contratando gente y velar por la seguridad de la empresa, ahora que todo estaba en santa paz, sin el insufrible de Kakaroto, la verdad es que si se sintió un poco triste, deprimido, sin esas tardes que pasaba de vez en cuando, peleando con Gokú, comenzaron una amistad tan grande y tan estrecha, siendo los únicos que quedaban de su raza, de su planeta extinto; el de cabello en punta, después de ser tantos años su némesis, ahora lo extrañaba, una débil sonrisa asomó a sus labios recordando a Kakaroto, se acercaba al jardín de la enorme casa esférica, fue cuando diviso la silueta de su bella mujer, recostaba en la tumbona, haciendo lo que le prometió no hacer, -mentirosa!, maldita mentirosa, engañadora!-el príncipe soltó un rugido, el cual fue escuchado por la peli celeste, se levanto como resorte de la tumbona y grito –VEGETA!-

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle, sabiéndose descubierta, la mirada llena de ira de su esposo, como pocas veces lo veía desde hace mucho tiempo, los dos se quedaron mirando, el príncipe camino hasta ella y con un movimiento rápido, le quito el cigarrillo de la mano, arrojándolo con violencia al suelo, pisándolo como a un insecto rastrero, por qué? Bulma, por qué?, le gritaba el de pelo en punta, ella al borde del llanto, me dijiste que lo habías dejado, es malo para tu salud, no entiendes?, no te quiero cerca, hasta que dejes de tener ese maldito olor de tu cuerpo, maldición Bulma, por qué?, la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió, entiende, ya hemos sufrido por esto, no quiero que nada te pase, entiendes?, no podría soportarlo si tu…si tu…..-shhh!- perdóname amor, lo siento de verdad, se me antojo tanto, se que no te gusta, lo siento, Vegeta no te enojes conmigo por favor-, ella abrazo al hombre rudo que tenía enfrente, suavizando su ceño, el último príncipe de Vejita Sei, abrazó a su hermosa y testaruda mujercita, se apagaron las luces del complejo y comenzaron a girar los aspersores que regaban el césped, dejando empapados a los dos reyes dueños de la Capsule Corp. Los dos estallaron en risas, Vegeta miro a los ojos a Bulma, -ahora hueles a rayos-, le dijo a su mujercita, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo dentro, donde como tantas noches lo habían hecho, dieron rienda suelta a su amor, a su pasión.

Sentada frente a su espejo, la pelinegra, cepillaba con lentitud, con parsimonia, su largo cabello, se miraba al espejo, tarareando una canción, pensaba y repensaba, como poder llegar a Trunks, en la Mansión de los Briefs, estaba prohibido el paso, que exagerados, solo por que vio a Marron salir de la casa , muy sonriente, tratando de quitarle a Trunks, la vio y se le fue encima, la rubia de defendió como pudo, estuvo a punto de acabar con ella de no haber sido por el mismo Trunks, que se interpuso-maldita buscona! Dijo la joven-, jaló bruscamente su cabello, rompió el cepillo, apretó los puños, hasta hacerlos sangrar, te dio Marron,TE ODIO, TE ODIO!, HAAAA!, comenzó a tirar las cosas de su tocador, elevando su KI, tirando todo lo que pudo, su asustada madre, mirando desde la puerta, notaba a su hija, su hija con esa mirada desorbitada, su hija en un estallido de ira, con la mirada perdida, los ojos febriles, ¡TIENES QUE MORIRTE MALDITA, MORIRTE, MORIRTE!, TRUNKS ES MIO,MIO, MIO,MIOOOOOO, se jalaba el cabello, pataleaba, gritaba ,su hija, que le había pasado?, como había llegado a ese estado? , la veía, y su corazón de madre, se estrujaba, era tan incomprensible…. Videl, asustadísima, se giro en redondo para ir por Gohan, chocó con él, al mirarlo, sus lagrimas afloraron, su voz en un susurro -Gohan!-, el padre de Pan, tomó a su esposa de los hombros, la estrecho contra sí y cerró la puerta, los dos cayeron al piso, abrazados, sin poder hacer nada por su hija, solo escuchar el escándalo que hacía, rogando a Kamisama, que no destruyera su hogar, Videl lloraba a lagrima viva, el acariciaba su cabeza y le susurraba,- tranquila, se le pasará, ya se le pasará,- Gohan, se recriminaba, -que hice mal, Dendé, que hice mal?

Ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, los dos jóvenes enamorados, recién casados, en su pequeño apartamento alejados de todos, se miraban a los ojos, comenzando a desnudarse mutuamente, ella, segura del amor profundo que le profesaba a Trunks, él, seguro del inmenso amor que le tenía a la rubia de bonitos ojos y nariz pequeñita; el, coloco sus grandes manos en el vientre de su esposa, mirándola a los ojos, susurro –Mía-, ella, acariciando con sus manos pequeñas el torso de su amado, hasta llegar a su corazón, musito –Mío-, -por siempre, para siempre, repitiendo lo mismo que se dijeron delante de sus padres, delante de Kamisama mismo, que bendijo su unión, pasara lo que pasara siempre se amarían, hasta la eternidad, hasta que la muerte, los separara…..

…..la sonrisa demente de Pan, afloro a sus labios, la carcajada maligna escapo de su garganta…..

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO TRES

LA PRINCESA Y EL PLEBEYO

GOTEN Y BRA

EN EL TECHO DE CAPSULE CORP….

-como fue que nos enamoramos de ella?-

Lanzo la pregunta el peli lila a Goten, el cual, escupió su trago de cerveza que estaba tomando y comenzó a toser

-Caj quecajcof no, cof, jodascof, casi me ahogo cof,cof-

-Que exagerado!, acaso creíste que no lo sabía?-

-A ver Trunks, por qué dices eso?-, se cruzo de brazos el pelinegro

-No finjas-, tomo un trago de la botella marrón que sostenía en su mano

Mirando al vacio, estaban en la parte más alta de la capsule corp., los dos, escapándose un ratito de sus múltiples ocupaciones.

-Y? …vas a contestar o no?- dijo el de mirada azul

-Trunks….-coloco la mano en su frente el mejor amigo del joven príncipe, -ya habíamos superado eso no?, para que lo sacas otra vez-

-Por fastidiarte….-

-Ha! Pues vete a la fregada!-

-Vete tu…..!-

-Además eso ya paso…..mujum!-

-¡Jajaja-, la media sonrisa característica de los príncipes afloro en el rostro del pelilila

-¿Sabes Goten?, era casi imposible no caer ante Marron-, dijo en un susurro el chico dueño del corazón de Marron Jinzou

-Si…..y tu malnacido te quedaste con ella …..suertudo desgraciado..-

-Pero mi adorado Goten!, otros ojitos azules te atraparon, o no?-

El sonrojo del hijo de Gokú, no se hizo esperar, en muchas situaciones, el era un libro abierto, no podía ocultar sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo, fue ahí que calló ante el embrujo de la más pequeña de la familia todopoderosa Brief, al pasar de los años, la niña clon de su madre, le era infinitamente indiferente, hasta que creció, hasta que la vio en su último vestido de niña buena, con lazo en la cintura, coleta y moñito en la cabeza, sus calcetas y zapatitos a juego, sus pestañas rizadas, al verlo ese día la jovencita de 16 años corrió a los brazos de Goten, al abrazarla el joven noto lo cambiado que estaba su cuerpo, noto sus senos atrapados por el vestido, su delgada silueta, después de ese día, Bra cambio su aspecto y su vestimenta, hasta convertirse en la jovencita que le robo la razón, el se ofrecía a traerla de las fiestas, y le montaba escenas de celos, aún sin aceptar del todo que estaba hasta las manitas de amor por ella.

-….pero tengo miedo…- susurro Goten

_Goten….musito la chica de pelo azul, tan frágil y pequeñita se veía e ese momento, Goten…volvió a decir, con los ojos inundados de lagrimas que pugnaban por salir, su carita descompuesta, Goten….. sollozo más fuerte y se lanzo a los brazos de su amado….._

-Mmm? Y eso?- Levanto la ceja Trunks, cruzado de brazos.

Cuando se entere tu padre, no sé como vaya a reaccionar, dirá que soy muy viejo para su princesa

-Viejo?, pero si se llevan 6 años!-

-Pues si, no es mucho, pero no solo eso-

-Hay más? Si el ya sabe que ustedes se aman!, que son novios!-

-Aja-, suspiro el pelinegro, -sabes? no se como vayan a tomarlo…-

-No me asustes Goten!- se irguió el joven príncipe

_Bra?...que pasa?...por que lloras?, Bra? Respóndeme por favor! Deshizo el abrazo y la tomo por los hombros, sacudiéndola ligeramente, que sucede mi amor?_

-Hermano….,porque eres mi hermano verdad?- Lo tomo de los hombros a Trunks y clavo su oscura mirada en la azul profunda de su mejor amigo.

-Acaso lo dudas?- mirando directamente a los ojos del pelinegro

El joven Goten, tomo aire. yo-…. Volvió a tomar aire y atropelladamente dijo

¡!Esquetuhermanaesminoviadesde hacetiempoylaveradnosecomode cirteperoellaestaembarazada!

-Qué?- Palidísimo, Trunks miraba a Goten, con los ojos abiertos como platos, así de redondos

_Se quedo sin habla….Bra lo miraba con las lagrimas saliendo a mares de sus ojos, el comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa en su cara, la tomo en sus brazos, demostrándole a su princesa la inmensa alegría que sentía, -¡Voy a ser Papá!, vamos a ser Papás! Te amo, te amo-, Goten! Cálmate! Ayyyy, jajaja! Reía y lloraba el clon de Bulma._

_Goten se puso serio de repente….-tu padre me va a matar…..y Trunks va a destazarme…_

-No me hagas repetirlo-, se meso el cabello el Licenciado de la Corporación, director del departamento legal, mano derecha del mismísimo presidente de la Capsule corp. Tantos títulos que valdrían para puro sorbete en estos momentos

-Repite lo último que dijiste!-…alterado ya el joven Príncipe

No me hagas repetirlo? Sudando Goten

Trunks gruño, y frunció más el ceño

-Está bien, está bien, tómalo con calma Trunks, respira y escucha-

Yo….yo…!Bra está embarazada!

A Trunks se le cayó la mandíbula

-Yo soy el padre- lo dijo en un susurro

QUE TU QUE? Pálido y con los ojos desorbitados, tiro la botella de cerveza y se crispo completamente el joven príncipe

-EMBARAZASTE A BRA? A MI HERMANITA?-

-….si?-

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA¡-

-OYE, NO METAS A MI SANTA MADRE EN ESTO¡-

-TE VOY A MATAR INFELIZ!-

-ESPERATE TRUNKS, CALMATE JA,JA,JA-, comenzó a reír Goten de los nervios que tenia

-DE QUE TE RIES CABRON HAAAAAA-

Y se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro, los dos se fueron hacia el vacio, forcejeando, hasta que cayeron al suelo, claro, el joven Goten, se llevo la peor parte, el enorme hoyo que dejaron y la polvareda que levantaron, ocasiono que todos salieran espantados, ellos seguían gritándose y jaloneándose, como cuando eran niños.

-QUE CARAJO ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!-

La voz atronadora del último Saiyajin de sangre pura hizo que se quedaran quietos, aprovechando Trunks de darle un puñetazo a Goten.

-Nada, nada señor- dijo Goten, limpiándose la sangre de la boca

-Y este boquetote? Se hizo solo?-

-Je,je,je, estábamos jugando papá, en serio¡-

-Jum!- Jugando…..mis calzones-! Que se traen, por que hicieron eso?-, señalando el enorme cráter que hicieron los jóvenes.

-Haaa, sabes papá,? Este….. voy a firmar unos papeles, luego nos vemos, adiós!-

-Jejeje!, nos vemos- dijo Goten!

…-y el señor Vegeta los agarro a los dos de la ropa antes de que se fueran-.

En la mansión redonda, todo era tensión, Goten sabía que esos eran sus últimos días en la tierra, estaba más que preocupado, mirando aterrado a Vegeta que este último no lo perdía de vista sentado desde el enorme sillón, con cara de no pocos amigos, si no de ninguno, el de peinado Punk, como su padre, trataba de mimetizarse con el ambiente.

Arriba, Bra discutía con Trunks

El sonido de tic,tac del reloj, hacia más desesperante la espera, Bulma miraba con preocupación a Goten, el sonrojado y avergonzado, no miraba a Bulma.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras el clon de Bulma Briefs

-Goten!, Que te hizo mi hermano?-chillo la joven Brief

-Nada, corazón, nada, la tomo de las manos y las beso-, verla y escucharla fue bálsamo para su alma, ahora creía afrontar más la situación, estando junto a ella, al ver eso, el príncipe de los Saiyajin gruño.

-ahora si, dijo Vegeta, me van a decir que fue lo que les paso? Mirando a sus hijos y al de Kakaroto.

Bra comenzó a llorar, Vegeta giro los ojos y Bulma mordió su pañuelo

-Y bien? -Siseo Vegeta

Vera señor, comenzó a hablar Goten, tomado de la mano a Bra, yo amo a su hija, daría lo que fuera por ella, yo….ella y yo mantenemos una relación hace tiempo..

-Somos novios- dijo Bra

Vegeta volvió a gruñir

El príncipe, tenso la mandíbula,- eso..joven, ya lo sabíamos, dijo apretando los dientes-

Viendo a los padres de su novia sentados cada uno en un sillón, juntos, como si estuviera frente al trono del Rey de Vejita Sei, tal y como alguna vez le había contado Trunks, le entro más el miedo, pero el suave apretón de Bra en su mano, le dio animo y continuó.

-Bueno señor,… tío…. Yo…-

NO ME DIGAS ASí! Tronó Vegeta CUANDO VAS A ENTENDER MUCHACHO DESEREBRADO QUE NO SOY TU MALDITO TIO, CON UN CARAJO!

-Vegeta!-

-Bulma!-

Los reyes de capsule se miraron a los ojos, el ceño de Vegeta se suavizó,- después- le dijo a su mujercita, Bulma le regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas y suspiro extasiada.

Cajum! Como les decía…..hablo de nuevo Goten

ESTOY EMBARAZADA! Grito Bra

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

QUE! Gritaron los padres de Bra

-Yo soy el padre-…..en casi un susurro, musito Goten

Se hizo un silencio de mausoleo, un tic comenzó a darle a Vegeta se levanto como de rayo del sillón y a velocidad sorprendente tomo a Goten de la corbata y a arrojo contra la pared

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA TE VOY A MATAR¡-

-¡!PAPÁAAAA¡- grito desesperada Bra

VEGETA! SUELTALO, SUELTALOOO! Chillaba la esposa del Príncipe Vegeta

-COMO PUDISTE, MALNACIDO, MI PRINCESA, VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO!-

-PADRE BASTA, SUELTALO!-

-Tío por favor escúchame!-

-No soy tu tíooo! -

-¡Yo la amo, la amo!-, trato de contener al enfurecido Vegeta

El príncipe, abofeteaba a Goten, cegado por la ira, pero controlándose, a pesar suyo, sentía algo por el atolondrado hijo de Gokú .

¡Por favor tío, por favor!- le gritaba Goten al príncipe

Vegeta comenzó a jadear y a calmarse, soltó a Goten y se irguió

-Goten!- Dijo el de pelo en punta, más te vale que cuides de mi princesa, y espero que le respondas como es debido, gruño, se dejo caer en el enorme sillón, ahora si se pueden largar, no quiero verlos!

Salieron corriendo los tres jóvenes

Maldición! Gruño Vegeta

Bulma se le acerco y lo abrazo por detrás del sillón , Vegeta, gracias, te adoro….

No me agradezcas mujer, no me agradezcas, aunque no parezca, ese muchacho me cae bien, mi Bra no podrá estar en mejores brazos, siendo hijo de quien es. hump! Maldito Kakaroto!

Seguramente debe estarse burlando de mi, de mi el gran príncipe Vegeta último príncipe de Vegita Sei, príncipe de..

Tooooodos los Saiyajines, en son de burla dijo la mujercita de cabello azul

-BULMA¡!-

-VEGETA!

Se miraron a los ojos y en menos de lo que escribo esto…..ya se estaban acariciando y besando.

tu lo sabias verdad? susurro la peliceleste al oido de su poderoso maridito, el principe mayor, depositaba suaves besos en el cuello de su encantadora esposa,- acaso mujer, no sabes que no hay nada que no pase que yo no me de cuenta?- Bulma soltó una risita, así es mi principe?, lo se Vegeta, tu siempre supiste antes que yo de mis embarazos, ahora Vegeta canto una risilla en el oido a Bulma, menos platica, y más acción-, Ho Vegetita! lanzo un grito sordo la peliceleste, el gran principe, tomo a su mujer y la llevo a su recamara.

Sentada en la biblioteca de la esférica casa, tomando un relajante te y el frasco de sus píldoras, una mujer de mediana edad, rememoraba, -hacia ya tanto tiempo, si todo hubiera salido bien, mi precioso, hoy cumplirías 12 años, mi bebé-¡, comenzó a sollozar la mujer de cabello oscuro y de ojos violeta, su mirada llena de lagrimas, los puños apretados, temblaba de coraje, de impotencia.

Tu tuviste la culpa, por tu culpa perdí a mi hijo! Le gritaba a la fotografía de su única hija, por que Pan?, por que?, lloraba con tanto coraje, con tanto sentimiento, por tu culpa jamás pude tener mas hijos, se abrazaba a si misma, echa un ovillo sobre la silla.

Los pasos se acercaron más a la habitación, el hombre, se quito los lentes y los dejo en la mesita junto al teléfono, se quito la corbata y miro a su esposa sintiendo su dolor, haciendo suyas las lagrimas que surcaban las delicadas mejillas de la pelinegra.

-Videl….- con voz quebrada, el otrora gran saiyaman, se acerco a su mujer, la cual se abalanzó hacia él, gritándole -perdóname, perdóname Gohan!- llorando más fuerte, el solo atino a acunar a su mujer entre sus brazos, levándola a la habitación que compartían, la recostó en la enorme cama y se quedo con ella hasta que se durmió, solo así, el pobre Saiyajin, pudo soltar su dolor, dejando que las lagrimas inundaran sus ojos-perdóname tu a mi Videl- la acariciaba y besaba su frente, perdóname mi amor…..

Continuara…


	4. CAPITULO 4 DRAMA

HOLA! bueno, me retrase bastante, espero sea de su agrado,

CAPITULO CUATRO

DRAMA

Videl Satán…esa tierna joven que termino casada con el hijo mayor, del hombre más fuerte del universo, esa tierna chica, con tanta fortaleza y determinación, era una enorme suerte y fortuna, que la chica se pareciera a su madre, y no al pelmazo de su padre, ese fanfarrón que seguía ganando fama y fortuna, a costillas de la familia Son, su familia política.

La joven, de hermosos ojos color violeta, que se tornaban de un engañoso color azulado, dependiendo del estado de humor y la ropa que trajera, a ciencia cierta, la chica menudita, no sabía de esa peculiaridad, hasta que el hombre alto, musculoso, de ojos tiernos y mirada decidida, ese caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, que se ponía súper nervioso al tenerla cerca, conociendo su origen y lo fuerte que es, Videl termino enamoradísima de Gohan, razón por la cual, cuando su amado Gohan le propuso matrimonio, junto a los cerezos en flor, Videl no dudo ni un segundo, su destino era él, nadie más fuerte y más guapo que él, nadie tan inteligente como él, nadie tan apasionado como él, nunca jamás nadie, ni ahora ni nunca, como él, ella lo sabía, estaba enamorada, perdida, prendada de Gohan Son, el hombre de su vida, su todo, su amigo, su novio, su amante, tantas personas en una sola, pero ni todo el amor de Gohan, ha podido contra su depresión, contra él hecho de sentirse culpable por perder a su bebé, por el hecho de estar perdiendo a su hija.

El cuerpo menudo de Videl, perdido en la enorme cama, sola de nuevo, no atinaba a hacer nada, por nadie, ni por ella misma, esa chica otrora feliz, ahora, una sombra solamente, los ojos hundidos, marcados de profundas ojeras, más delgada que el mes anterior, su pálida piel, contrastaba con el suave edredón, ella tratando ser parte del mobiliario, pequeña sombra que se paseaba por la casa, mirando al vacio, sintiéndose enferma de sentirse enferma, sintiendo que su bella vida de cuento de hadas, se transformaba en fea pesadilla, donde nadie más era la bruja que su propia hija, la chiquilla que en un arranque de celos, destruyo las ilusiones maternas de Videl, ahora su vientre seco, sin frutos, y su corazón fisurado, no podían más, se sentía fuera de lugar, haciendo miserable la vida de su amado esposo, de su hija, era una esposa, era una madre, ahora…ahora ya no era nada.

Sentada en la orilla de la cama Videl miraba el frasco de color ámbar, la suave brisa de la tarde, llenaba su habitación, con el ventanal abierto, sintiendo que todo se le venía encima, ya no mas, susurraba, estaba cansada, cansada de ser una sombra, cansada de ser una carga, cansada de tratar mendigar la atención de Pan, esa jovencita que por más intentos hiciera, ella la rechazaba, _soy una mala madre y pésima esposa-_, volvió a juguetear con el frasco color ámbar, se levanto decidida y se dirigió al baño, destapo el frasco y arrojo al lavabo las capsulas, y con ellas años de rencor, tristeza y sentimientos encontrados.

El guapo hombre se mesaba el cabello una vez más, le dolía terriblemente el cuello, se quito los anteojos de montura negra y masajeo el puente de su nariz, suspiro una vez más, miro el reloj de su escritorio, casi era la hora de partir a casa, por milésima vez, se le estrujo el corazón, apretó los labios, meneo la cabeza en forma negativa, otra vez a casa, pensó, como extrañaba a su padre, como desearía que todo fuera como antes, cerró los ojos, evocando la última noche que paso con su esposa, esa mujer tan bella y seductora, la mujer que le robo el corazón, la sombra en la que se había convertido, apretó los ojos, no podía sacar de su mente la terrible imagen de su Videl, tirada en el gran charco de sangre, Videl, con el rostro pálido y casi nada de Ki, y el Ki de su pequeño…

Solo recordaba haberse quedado mudo, mirando rojo por todos lados, y el centro de su universo yéndose de las manos, grito, grito como nunca lo hizo, todo su hogar, tambaleo de la enorme fuerza, se cimbro hasta los cimientos, no entendía que pasaba, como fue que su esposa, acabo casi desangrada en el suelo, y ni rastro de la chiquilla….Gohan regreso de sus terribles recuerdos, guardo los documentos que revisaba y se preparo para ir a su casa.

la dueña del corazón de Trunks Briefs, cepillaba su cabello, aún le faltaba crecer más, pensó con amargura en Pan, y la manera tan fea en que le cortó su melena rubia, hace tiempo, esa Pan, que había exteriorizado de esa forma su descontento por el interés de Trunks en ella, le daba tristeza, que la escasa amistad entre ellas, ahora fuera nula, le daba miedo solo imaginarse la manera en la que reaccionaria al saber de su matrimonio, de su embarazo, solo rogaba a Kami, que ella se enterara, hasta que ya estuvieran lejos, lo suficiente para que ella no supiera donde estaban, años habían pasado, y no dejaba de sentir temor de Pan, desde que había tenido ese terrible accidente su madre Videl, Pan, se comportaba de una manera muy extraña, quizás el momento que vivió, la daño tanto, pobre Pan, ver a su madre ensangrentada, le dio escalofrió solo de imaginar la terrible escena, bien a bien, nunca sabría como estuvo eso, solo ellas dos sabían, y ni siquiera a Gohan, le habían dicho, la rubia sujeto con ambas manos su vientre, acariciándolo, susurrando bebé mío, te adoro, nada te pasará, tu papi y yo, velaremos por ti, sonrió con ternura y evoco al señor de cabello lila, que cada día le recordaba lo mucho que la amaba.

Pan revoloteaba cerca de Capsule Corp., esperando ver salir a Trunks de su oficina, esperando como siempre, que el se fijara en ella, que la amara, es que acaso el no se daba cuenta? Se cuestionaba la hibrida, Se lo había demostrado de mil maneras, cartas, regalos, dibujos, canciones, todo, todo lo que se hubiera podido ocurrir, pero el solo la rechazaba, y ahora estaba con la insoportable de Marron, antes la estimaba, quizás hasta cierto cariño le tenía, pero ella le había quitado a su Trunks, se sonrió de lado, al recordar, como se metió ha hurtadillas a su cuarto, en unas vacaciones con toda la pandilla, y con las tijeras, corto su cabello, largo y sedoso, la muy maldita!, a pesar de eso, con el cabello corto se veía muy bien, la odiaba, de verdad la odiaba, era tan dulce y tierna, pero a la vez, llena de una fortaleza…y tan hermosa, como lo era su madre, sus ojos azules, se podían tornar tan cálidos, y tan fríos, Marron era una mezcla de fortaleza y fragilidad…quizá por eso Trunks…. Fue en ese momento que lo vio cruzar las puertas de vidrio de la corporación.

-Trunks! Espera!- grito la pelinegra

-Ho maldición! Pan! Que haces aquí!-

El peli lila miraba con rencor, casi con odio a Pan, no podía verla de otra manera, casi acaba con su amada, con su bebé, con todo lo bello que tenía en su vida, no podía sentir algo más que rencor, es más, ya ni siquiera algo de simpatía por aquella chica, era una verdadera lástima, por Goten, claro.

-tu no deberías estar por aquí, he dado órdenes, de no dejarte pasar, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí-

La mirada febril de Pan, llena de lagrimas aún sin caer, posada en la fría mirada de Trunks, la razón de su obsesión, aquel hombre que le tenía tan loca, embobada.

Pero…..Trunks…..yo….yo…. no tu no….puedes, NO!, se acerco a Trunks, lo abrazo, el joven príncipe rechazo nuevamente a Pan, colmado en su paciencia, le grito, le grito todo lo que nunca le dijo, exteriorizo todo lo que jamás debió decir, por la salud mental de la chica…

Es que no entiendes chiquilla?, como puedes pensar que yo estaría contigo, que estaría enamorado de ti, eres una mocosa engreída, caprichosa, eso es lo que soy para ti, un simple capricho, como pretendes que yo pueda sentir algo por ti?, te conozco desde bebé, he visto como has crecido ,eres la sobrina de mi mejor amigo, por Kami, te doblo la edad!, yo necesito una mujer, no una niña, sería absurdo tratar de hacer vida contigo, con lo testaruda y caprichosa que eres, acabaría por odiarte, por matarte, por amor a Kamisama, entiende de una vez!, yo le pertenezco a Marron, la amo, tengo años enamorado de ella…..

-no Trunks no, tú me amas a mí, lo sé!

Por favor Pan, suéltame!

No , no , tu tienes que amarme, ámame Trunks, se mío, te amo

Suéltame Pan, estas mal!

Trunks!, Trunks!, intento posar sus labios en los de él, exasperado el hombre joven, arrojo a la pelinegra a un lado, crispo sus puños, moviendo negativamente la cabeza, la jovencita echa un mar de lagrimas,.

No Pan, vete, vive tu vida, déjame en paz, se feliz y trata de encontrar alguien quien te ame, déjame ser feliz con mi esposa!

q..uu.., que?, QUE! QUE! Lo miraba desde el suelo, con la mirada desorbitada, con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro, miles de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, imágenes de Trunks, su Trunks con ella, la rubiecita, esa que se gano el corazón de su príncipe

Ho mierda! genial, se lamento el príncipe, no dejaba de mirarla, pensando en lo que haría, en lo que diría la jovencita.

-No, no, no,no,NO!- comenzó a decir Pan, movía su cabeza en forma negativa, crispada, erizada, su mirada se torno dura, gélida, vacía, miró a Trunks con odio, con rencor, un chispazo de ki se desprendió de ella, Trunks miró con horror el dejo de color azul que comenzó a pintarse en sus grandes ojos negros, heredados de su madre.

Que demo…. Haaaaa! Trunks salió disparado contra la puerta enorme de cristal, los vidrios volaron por todos lados, el golpe que recibió de parte de Pan, lo dejo aturdido, tratando de incorporarse, vislumbrando la borrosa silueta de Pan que se acercaba a él, mareado y confundido, quejándose del dolor que laceraba su espalda, Pan se acerco a él y le susurro al oído, el zumbido en los oídos que tenia, asombrado aún de la fuerza descomunal que lo arrojo, el escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo, dos palabras, las mas horrendas que pudo escuchar en tanto tiempo, "sentencia", "muerte", incrédulo y aturdido, el peli lila sintió los labios de Pan sobre los suyos, un beso violento, que hizo sangrar sus carnosos labios, Trunks trato de rechazar el acto y un golpe a su estomago fue la respuesta, antes de que se perdiera en el negro de la inconsciencia, escucho decir a Pan, lo hago por ti, porque te amo.

Mma.. ! y se desmayo…..

CONTINUARA…

aclaración: Pan aún no sabe que Maron espera un bebé, cuando intento matarla, aún no se le notaba el embarazo, y los dos mamá y bebé, no tienen Ki, heredado de Juhachigou.

agradezco enormemente a los que me siguen leyendo, y si, creo que los shots se me dan mejor, besitos!


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO CINCO

REVELACIONES

Parte I

La hermosa mujer yacía recostada en la cama, el enorme dosel ocultaba la figura, echa un mar de lagrimas, sollozaba con desgarro, húmedas lagrimas se deslizaban de sus pálidas mejillas, sola, sola y desesperada, con ese papel arrugado entre sus pequeñas manos, el azul de su mirada enturbiado por la desesperación, por el dolor, se incorporo de golpe, grito, cayó de rodillas, arrugando mas el papel, cerraba las manos en puños, se desgarraba su alma, se destrozaba su corazón, su azul cabellera sujetada como si se le fuera a ir de las manos, toda ella en convulsión desoladora. Llego a un punto de que el llanto se torno en carcajada, para regresar al llanto más fuerte, mas desesperante, más devastado, el mundo se le cayó encima, era demasiado, demasiado para soportarlo sola, demasiado para compartírselo a él…. él, su amor, su compañero su esposo, el padre de sus hijos, su todo, que sería de él?, ahora que ella estaba sentenciada, tendría que dejarlo, estaría con sus hijos, pero…..pero…..ahora ya el llanto más calmado, pero lleno de dolor, ya no por ella, si no por él…..

_…Bulma?, Bulma!, _

El príncipe llamaba desesperado a la puerta, el eterno ceño fruncido mas marcado, sus fuertes manos se abrían y cerraban en clara aprensión, cerró los ojos tan fuerte como pudo tratando de establecer el vinculo mental que tenia con su amada, gimió en protesta, estaba bloqueándolo, escucho a Bulma gritar nuevamente y sollozar , se preocupo, tocaba la puerta exigiendo a su mujer le abriera, silencio, silencio después de escuchar los llantos tan desgarradores de Bulma, pensó en forzar la puerta, y en eso se abrió…

_-Bulma?- _su mirada oscura se clavo en la de ella, la miraba, pálida desencajada, el maquillaje corrido, a pesar de estar desaliñada, la veía hermosa, la máscara dolorosa que portaba Bulma alarmó mas al príncipe

Ella sintió su olor, escucho su voz, lo recorrió de pies a cabeza hasta detenerse en su flameante cabello, al mirarlo tan detenidamente, su mirada se lleno de lagrimas, los hermosos ojos azules casi desorbitados, a se arrojo hacia el, apresándolo en sus brazos, queriéndose fundir con él, sintiendo la energía que emanaba de él, tratando de que en ese abrazo, le trasmitiera todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

_-Bulma que pasa!, porque estas así?,_ la tomo de los brazos y la separo de él, -_dime!_

_-Vegeta yo…..Vegeta, te amo tanto-_

_-Eso ya lo sé mujer fastidiosa-, _le susurro, ella solo dibujo una débil sonrisa

_-Vegeta…..te voy a dejar….-_

_-¡QUE¡- _como? Se decía en su fuero interno el príncipe, sintió como le arrojaban una cubetada de agua helada encima

_-Vegeta… me voy a morir…..-_

El príncipe la miro, todo se oscureció alrededor, solo lo sostenía la mirada azul de ella, palideció, sintió como poco a poco se derrumbaba todo

_-Morir?-_

La vio de más joven, la manera en la que discutía con él, la forma en la que se ponía a gritar enfadada con él, cuando le dijo que lo amaba, cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada de Trunks, cuando él le pidió matrimonio, cuando él le dijo que estaba embarazada de Bra, todas y cada una de las situaciones que los involucraban a los dos

¡!¡!¡! la reacción del príncipe, mirando de soslayo a Bulma con la boca abierta

_-Qu….Que… que dices!-_ Musito el príncipe, sintiendo que el corazón se le caía del pecho

En el colmo de la desesperación el príncipe lastimo a Bulma de lo fuerte que la apretó, ella gimió y el suavizo el agarre, pero la miraba con tanta interrogación en su cara, ella le extendió el papel arrugado, él lo tomo con mano temblorosa, las lagrimas nublaron su mirada, mil cosas le pasaron por la cabeza, pero el miedo de perderla, no, el terror de perderla, se miraron a los ojos, los dos derramando lagrimas, él la abrazo, sujeto su cuerpo al suyo, la envolvió en el aura azul de su ki, acaricio su cabello y la cubrió de besos.

_-No, tu no me vas a dejar, no lo voy a permitir-,_ en un susurro musito el Príncipe

_-Eso no está ya en nuestras manos_-, dijo la bella científica sintiéndose tan protegida y amada en los brazos de su dueño.

_-Lo sé, lo sé…..pero no, no te voy a dejar, no pase por tanto para perderte ahora-_

_-Vegeta…._

_-Ahora me toca a mi mujer, yo seré tu fortaleza, apóyate en mi, sacaremos esto juntos, pasaremos ´por esto juntos, juntos Bulma juntos-_, mientras estas palabras eran dichas por el Saiyajin de sangre pura, Bulma sintió un calor renovador recorrer su cuerpo, se sintió cálida, se sintió protegida, se sintió amada, estrujo lo mejor que pudo a su principe, tratando de trasmitirle el inmenso amor que le profesaba

_-Vegeta, mi amor!-_

El príncipe tomo a su mujer en sus brazos, y la llevo al lecho, llenándola de besos, de amor, amándola y haciéndola suya como si fuera la primera vez, amándose y entregándose, dándose todo lo que se pudieran dar, acallando con besos y caricias los miedos , rodeados del azul del ki de Vegeta, dándole a Bulma su energía, para ayudarla, para no dejarla ir,- _de algo tendría que servir, de algo-, _pensaba Vegeta, -_no importa que me desgaste yo, si ella se mejora-._

Beso sus labios, acaricio su cuerpo, cada poro de la piel de Bulma se abría en flor para su príncipe, la dureza del Saiyajin, sintiéndose en la pelvis de ella, las manos entrelazadas, los cuerpos vibrando al mismo compas, la eterna entrega de los dos amantes que se dan todo, ella lo recibió tan amorosa húmeda y cálida como desde la primera vez que compartieron su cuerpo, el tan libre y receptivo, tan seguro y lleno de amor, de pasión, haciéndola suya, fundiéndose con ella para juntos, llegar al éxtasis, la consumación de su amor, un amor que ha sobrepasado a todo, incluso hasta la propia muerte, si ella moría, el moriría con ella, no se imaginaba la vida sin su mujercita, la mujer intrépida y luchadora de la que se había enamorado, esa mujer vulgar y escandalosa; la comunión de sus almas y cuerpos, llegaba a su fin, en la culminación del orgasmo de ambos, Vegeta con voz temblorosa, grito -_soy tuyo Bulma, tuyo para siempre-,_ las lagrimas de Bulma se confundieron con las de Vegeta, en un beso que esperaban nunca tuviera fin.

_-Juntos Bulma, para siempre-_

_-Vegeta-_

El príncipe miraba por el enorme ventanal, paseando su mirada en toda la extensión de la Corporación, recordar ese episodio lo turbaba aún, recordar que estuvo a años de perder a Bulma, de no ser por los médicos, los medicamentos, y su desgaste de Ki, eso fue lo mejor de todo, ella se fortaleció, claro, el perdió energía, se agotaba por las noches ya que esperaba que Bulma se durmiera para envolverla con su aura azul, como el azul de su cabello, como el azul de su mirada, ella durmiendo en la paz azul que él generaba, tan cálida, tan hermosa su mujer, su Bulma.

_-Vegeta?-_

_-Mmm?-_

_-Me escuchaste?-_

_-No-_

_-Que pasa?-_ pregunto la peliceleste

_-Hoy, hace tiempo ya …- _susurro el principe

_-Vegeta, eso ya paso-_

_-Si… lo se….-_

_-Casi te desases de mi orgulloso príncipe-_

_-NO! No lo digas ni de broma!- _apretó los puños y dejo caer su cabeza, se tenso todo su cuerpo

_-Vegeta no te enojes,- _Bulma dijo en un susurro casi

_-Nunca Bulma, nunca vuelvas a decir eso-._

Esa voz, que ella no escuchaba así de enfadada, cargada de ese odio y resentimiento hace tiempo atrás dejado, llevo su mano a su pecho, lamentando haberlo dicho.

Bulma miraba la espalda ancha de su esposo, si quizá no era muy alto, tenía un genio del demonio, trataba de ser buen padre, buen esposo, trataba de ser útil a la empresa, trataba de tragarse el orgullo y convivir con los amigos de ella, toleraba a Yamcha cada que venía de visita, era todo lo que siempre quiso, y pensar que prácticamente tuvo que ir por él a Namek.

_-Vienes?-_

_-Jum! En un momento te alcanzo- _el príncipe fijo su oscura mirada en la nada, sentía agitar su corazón, recordar las cosas del pasado, no le gustaba, nunca le animo el hecho de regodearse con el dolor ajeno, pero ahora menos, no después de que esa maldita enfermedad, casi le arrebata a su mujer, miro sus manos, hacía mucho tiempo que había cambiado su percepción al contemplarlas, después de su sacrificio…..al fin podía tocar a Bulma sin sentir que la manchaba de sangre de tantas personas que inmolo, suspiro una vez más, se dio la vuelta y miró hacia donde desapareció momentos antes, su mujer.

_Nunca…ni de broma lo digas Bulma, jamás, he cambiado, y vaya que me costo, pero me hubiera muerto contigo, una y mil veces, te amo demasiado para dejarte ir….sin mí._

El príncipe, sintió una corriente de energía penetrar en la habitación, se le erizo la piel, un extraño aroma familiar lleno el lugar, el príncipe suspiro, dejo caer sus hombros y con voz apesumbrada musito _–que haces aquí?, a que has venido?_

_-a mi también me da gusto verte….Vegeta…-_

….

En el siquiátrico esa chica de cabellera negra, de forma irregular, con la mirada perdida, se mecía adelante y atrás, la eterna cantaleta desde que entro a ese lugar, compañera noche y día….

_Uno, dos, tres…muerto es, uno, dos, tres…muerto es…un, dos, tres…..muerto es….un…_

Su voz casi gutural, la extrema delgadez de la chica, los ojos hundidos y los labios resecos, daban una imagen espectral a la joven, hablaba con ella misma, encerrada en el cubilo pequeño, de paredes blancas, sin más nada que ella misma, la mullida habitación acolchada, mudo testigo del constante desvarío de Pan

_Preguntas, muchas preguntas! Dijo ella_

Escuchaba a la voz, pero no atinaba de quien era…

_Pan…Pan Son?_ Respondió ella a la insistente pregunta.

La voz cuestionaba, esa voz conocida…..

_Quien es Pan?_ Meciéndose adelante y atrás la chica, de mirada oscura..

_Que hace Pan aquí?_

_Por que estoy aquí?_

_Encerrada…..encerrada….encerrada…..pan,pan,panpanp anpanpan!_

_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Vetevetevetevete_

_Porque estás aquí Pan?_ Dijo la voz nuevamente

_Vete….vete….vete…_

_Pan…..Pan…Pan…..mírame….._ Exigió la voz, la mirada de la chica se abrió de golpe, las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, la silueta cobro forma

_No….no….no….!VETE,VETE,VETEEEEEE!_

_Pan…..que te has hecho?_

La chica comenzó a recordar….

_-Es ahora o nunca!-_ decidida, salió de la habitación, tomo las llaves y abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hija, la mirada de Videl, paso de la sorpresa al espanto, con horror miro las cuatro paredes, cubiertas de miles de fotografías de cerca, de lejos, borrosas, con las caras de las demás personas borradas, todas, todas las fotos, tenían un factor común….Trunks…

_-NO!, no puede ser!_

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada, la cama ubicada en el centro, nada que revelara más la personalidad de pan, muñecas con cabellos rubios, mutiladas, decapitadas, colgadas, veladoras apagadas, artefactos sombríos y oscuros, dibujos hechos por Pan, demostraban su grado de desorden mental, las imágenes de Trunks, superpuestas con otras, juntos en la mayoría, encerrados en corazones negros, la más aterradora era una, donde estaban las caras de Trunks y Pan, en cuerpos de personas vestidas de novios, al centro de la misma, las palabras " mío"

Al lado de esta una imagen de Marron, con un cuchillo clavado en el corazón, su cara hecha girones por puñaladas,

_-Kamisama Bendito- susurro la pelinegra_

Se adentro más en la habitación, sus pasos resonaban, vacilantes, sus piernas, comenzaban a fallarle, tomó el teléfono que estaba en el buró y marco a su esposo.

_-Gohan!, Gohan….contesta_

_Dos sonidos más….._

_-Gohan! _

_-¡!que estas haciendo aquí madre!, sal inmediatamente ¡_

Salto el contestador automático…

_Pan! Yo….yo…. hija …_ la débil mujer aún no salía del asombro, miro a su hija con temor, en las pupilas de la chica oscurecidas, con marcas doradas, y el cabello tan largo, flotando a su alrededor

_-Pan por favor, dejame abrazarte_…

La carcajada siniestra salió de su garganta, miro a su madre con rencor,- _lárgate de aquí-¡_

_-Pero Pan, necesitas ayuda yo…..-_

_-Cállate, tu no estas en condiciones de decir eso, tú que nunca más te preocupaste por mí, tú la madre que nunca estuvo para mi, tú la que cada día se consume por recordar al maldito engendro que nunca nació!-_

_-No,no, no digas eso!-_

_Por que madre, por que, no tenias suficiente conmigo?, no te bastaba yo?, querías tener otro hijo, un varón, que seguramente sería mas fuerte que yo, que se podría transformar, no como yo, que nunca podre hacerlo, soy débil, por tu culpa.-_

Videl sacudía su cabeza en negación, tratando de asimilar todo el rencor de su hija para con ella

_-Pan_!-…..trato de tocarla, la chica la azoto de un manotazo contra una de las paredes….

El grito de Videl saco de balance a Gohan que estaba escuchando todo por el telefonillo, que alcanzo a levantar el auricular antes de que Videl colgara, se tenso el hombre, y grito_- Pan, no!-_

Gohan salió disparado por la ventana, volando a todo lo que daba, maldiciendo el hecho de vivir en la montaña Paoz.

La chica tomo a su madre de las muñecas, gritándole toda su frustración, todo el rencor acumulado de años, avanzaba hacia adelante, empujando a Videl, fuera de la habitación, caminaron por el pasillito, hasta dar con las escaleras.

_-sabes madre?, no te recuerda algo esto?, jajajaajja!_

Videl abrió más sus grandes ojos azules, comenzó a temblar,

La chica reía, reía como desquiciada, empujaba a Videl al filo de las escaleras

_-Ahora si mamita…te acuerdas?, jajaja-_

_-Pan no,no,no,-_

_-Adiós…mami-_, con todas sus fuerzas, arrojo a Videl escaleras abajo, se escucho el golpe fuerte, el tronido del cuello de Videl, resonó en la estancia….

El cuerpo sin vida….

La madre…

La mujer…..

Ella tan hermosa…..

Ahora como muñeca de trapo, desmadejada, la mirada fija, una débil lagrima escurriendo de su ojo, la delgada línea de sangre saliendo de su boca.

Pan bajo las escaleras, salto a su madre, y salió al jardín, se sentó a mecerse en el columpio, esperando la llegada de su padre, como hace tiempo lo hizo….

CONTINUARA...

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!


	6. Chapter 6 revelaciones parte II

Hola! nuevo capi! espero les guste!

CAPITULO SEIS

REVELACIONES PARTE II

El joven príncipe sintió que se perdía, luchando con las enormes ganas de rendirse al desmayo, todo se veía negro, estaba desorientado, el zumbido en sus oídos lo turbaba, solo pensaba una y otra vez en Marron, Marron, sonriendo, Marron riendo, Marron mirándolo, Marron tocándolo, las suaves y delicadas curvas de Marron fundiéndose con su ser.

-_Ma.. , ma….r…on_- musito entrecortadamente Trunks.

Le dolía la cabeza horriblemente, llevo su mano al sitio, la mancha enorme en su mano lo alarmo, _de donde salía tanta sangre?_ Pensó, trato de incorporarse, estaba incrédulo de la fuerza formidable con que la chica lo arrojo contra la puerta de cristal, lamento quedarse más de lo normal, hasta ese momento, Trunks no asimilaba la magnitud del problema, el terrible y oscuro problema, que se le venía encima, como la terrible marea nocturna.

Trunks dio otros dos pasos, antes de desplomarse de nuevo en el suelo, unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaron, ese ki tan familiar, ese aroma conocido, Trunks trato de enfocar su mirada, los ojos nobles, tiernos y profundos se clavaron en la mirada azul y extraviada de Trunks_, -tu?, como es que est…no, entien..haa!..-,_y se desmayo, la figura lo deposito en el duro suelo, exclamo un suspiro apesumbrado, musito quedamente, _-llegue tarde-,_ _perdóname Trunks, pero es necesario todo esto-._

La pelinegra cantaba meciéndose en el columpio, su pequeña y dulce voz, se confundía con el viento, las oscuridad comenzaba a caer en el monte Paoz, la penumbra llenaba la casa de los Son, un pequeño punto en el horizonte se acercaba, a velocidad impresionante, la chica pudo sentir el ki de su padre inminente, la sonrisa torcida ilumino su rostro, Gohan Son, descendió, entro en la casa, el silencio cayó pesado en el pequeño hogar, todo comenzó a temblar levemente, después con fuerza descomunal, el grito inundó toda la montaña, adentro de esa casa, un hombre pedía a gritos el regreso de su amada, Gohan lloraba, y mecía el cuerpo de su esposa, la acariciaba y besaba, todo se hizo uno con Gohan, el cielo se oscureció, gruesas gotas comenzaron a caer, la chica no se movió del columpio, la tormenta comenzó, así como en el alma y en el corazón de su padre, la mirada perdida de Pan, confundiéndose las gotas de lluvia con sus propias lagrimas, adentro su padre lloraba a su madre, el pequeño lapso de Pan, dejado atrás, la sonrisa torcida llego más a su cara, su mirada se torno turbia, el sonido gutural, se transformo en carcajada, la locura reflejada en su juvenil rostro, la risa, esa maldita risa…..

_-Me amas Gohan?-_

_-Más que a mi propia vida Videl- _

Estaban los dos desnudos, cubiertos solo por las estrellas, la piel blanca de Videl contrastaba con la olivácea de Gohan, después de haber hecho el amor, reposaban del encuentro amoroso, tan pasional, Videl rebosaba de amor, Gohan era tan buen amante, tan preocupado porque ella sintiera tanto placer, no cabía en sí de dicha.

_-Gohan!-_

_-Sí, soy todo tuyo, así como tú eres toda mía-_

El joven miro a su amada, con esa mirada tan tierna, tan llena de vida, la chica, mirando de soslayo a su maravilloso y recién estrenado marido, la vida no podía ser más bella….

Y duro tan poco…

el observaba a Videl, con su mirada cansada y llena de lagrimas, ahora ella sin vida, su menudo cuerpo sujetado por su esposo.

_-Me amas Videl?-_

_-Me amas?-_

La mirada vidriosa de Gohan, las oscuras pupilas, la mirada desorbitada e incrédula, miraba a su esposa, no creyendo lo que tenía enfrente.

_-Contéstame…Videl…..me amas?-_

El dolor era insoportable, su mirada vacía, su cabello negro apelmazado, con la sangre que escapo de ella, una muñeca rota, su vida rota, su amor roto…..que iba a hacer sin ella?

_-Videl…no…no…..NOOOOOOO!-_

Su voz, su grito estridente, la casa se tambaleo, todo a su alrededor dejo de existir, el tomo entre sus brazos a su esposa, y la llevo a su recamara, la acostó, beso sus ojos, sus labios, junto sus manos con las suyas, y en un susurro dijo_,- esta vez no, aquí se termina todo, pronto estaré contigo, espérame mi amor….sí, más que a mi propia vida….-_

Gohan tomo de los brazos a la chiquilla,- que _paso?-, exigió a su hija,- que fue lo que paso? Contéstame!-_, apremiaba a la asustada niña

_-Papi….papi…mi mami yo….., no…..perdóname es que ella…lo siento, yo no quise-,_ y comenzó a llorar en histérica agonía

_-Soy mala, soy mala, yo la tire, no quise hacerlo, perdón papi, perdón, pero ella no me quiere, no me quiere, ese niño …no me va a querer mas, no, no, no,…..papi, perdóname!-_

_-Que dices?, porque no habría de quererte?, eres su hija, nuestra hija! Deja de decir incoherencias, que sucedió?, porque tu madre está muerta, que hiciste?, que hicisteeeee!?-_

_-papá!_

_Estoy cansado de ti, de tus caprichos, de tu obsesión con Trunks, de que creas que eres el centro de todo, he perdonado y tratado de entenderte, pero esto que has hecho es demasiado, demasiado, me has quitado la tranquilidad, me quitaste a tu madre, a mi hijo, mi vida, mi hogar es un puto caos, estoy harto….estoy harto, haaaaaaaaaa!_

El cuerpo de Gohan comenzó a vibrar, sus pupilas destellaron de suave azul, su cabello comenzó a crecer, y el aura dorada inundo el lugar, Pan solo gritaba, gritaba de miedo y desesperación, su padre se suponía que no recurriría a esa transformación, el supremo Kaiosama se lo había dicho a él que rayos estaba pasando, que ….

El grito mutuo lleno la montaña Paoz, Gohan soltó a Pan, ella miro sus brazos quemados y lastimados de la energía de su padre, salió volando del lugar, Gohan concentrado en toda la ira acumulada, trataba de calmarse, y perdió de vista a su hija.

_-Gohan, Gohan, basta….ya basta, cálmate, vas a destruir todo el lugar- Gohan!_

_Haaaaa! Noooooooooooo!_ Ese grito tan fuerte, quien estaba gritando tan fuerte, llevo las manos a sus oídos, y se dio cuenta que era él el que gritaba.

_-esa voz…-_

_Gohan!, por favor…_

_-esa voz-_ musitaba Gohan Son, tratando de localizar de donde provenía el sonido

La silueta se rebeló ante él, con destellos de luz blanquecina se acerco a donde estaba Gohan, la mirada sorprendida de él, choco contra la de su visitante, Gohan con la mirada desorbitada solo musito_…..-Tu? Por Kamisama!-_

_ Continuara…_


	7. CAPITULO 7 ACCIONES Y REACCIONES I

Volvi!, gracias a los que me siguen, es algo corto este capitulo,espero les guste!

CAPITULO 7

ACCIONES Y REACCIONES

PARTE I

La estancia quedaba tan pequeña para los dos, siempre fue así, los dos no cabían en un lugar, no sin antes insultarse y tirarse de pedradas, el orgullo tan grande de uno, contra la inocencia y en ratos estupidez del otro, así los dos se miraron a los ojos, retándose como antaño, la sonrisa cínica, contra la afable del otro…..

-A que se debe el honor de tu visita….Kakaroto?-

-Me gustaría decir que solo vine de visita Vegeta, pero me temo que asuntos más serios me trajeron aquí-.

-Que quieres decir?-

-Bueno, es simple- camino el de melena punk hasta acercarse al ventanal, tocando con la punta de su dedo el frio y grueso vidrio.

-Solo dos palabras-

-Dilas-

-Siempre tan impaciente, no Vegeta?-

-Habla ya insecto, si no quieres que te saque todo a golpes-

-Jajjaja, la risa suave y débil de Gokú-

-Mira, simple, tu hijo….mi nieta-

-Me lo temía- dijo el príncipe

-Así es, Pan ya está llegando al límite de su cordura-

-En serio?, esa niña debió nacer con la locura incluida-

-Vegeta …..de verdad, esto es grave, no sabes cuan grave, están todos en peligro-

-Kakaroto de que mierda estas hablando?!-

Trunks…..Trunks…..la suave voz de Marron tratando de despertar a su esposo, rompió el silencio de la habitación, a ratos, ella lo miraba dormir, desde que lo trajeron a su hogar, se veía bastante maltrecho, se escaparon dos gruesos lagrimones de su rostro, suspiro, -¡ay Trunks!-, que hicimos para merecer esto?- se lamentaba la rubiecita. Acariciaba el rostro de su amado, la mirada se le nublaba a ratos, desdibujando el rostro de Trunks, sorbiendo sus lagrimas y limpiando su nariz con la manga de su sueter, -no debo llorar mas, susurraba, le hará daño a nuestro bebé-.

-Trunks, te amo tanto…..pero no puedo olvidar tu engaño, a fin de cuentas lo hiciste, para protegerme, pero…..nunca debiste darle a Pan lo que quería de ti.-

Entre sueños, Trunks escuchaba la voz de su mujercita

Entre sueños, revivía una y otra vez a Pan

Esa chiquilla

Como la detestaba…..

**_Hace un tiempo_**

Entonces Trunks? Ya lo pensaste? Alegre Pan increpó al joven de cabello lavanda

-No tengo que pensar nada-

-Pero-

-A ver Pan, eres una niña, la sobrina de mi mejor amigo y yo nunca, escucha bien, nunca, sería capaz de hacer lo que tu pretendes.-

-Pero, no te gusto ni un poquito?-

-No niego que eres hermosa-

-Ay, entonces?, por favor!-

-No Pan, no entiende, me siento alagado, pero yo ya estoy con alguien, y no quiero que me vayan a acusar de abuso sexual.-

-Pero yo quiero!-

-Pero yo no!-

-Entiende Pan, eso no puede ser-

-Es por Marron verdad, no me quieres por ella!-

-Ho por Kami! Suspiro Trunks- tú no entiendes, no me queda de otra que hacerte entrar en razón-

-Si ella no estuviera, me amarías?-

-No- el príncipe Trunks declaro sin inmutarse

-No?- -Por que?- se altero la pelinegra.

-Porque si Marron no estuviera, no estaría con nadie, ella es…ella …..-la voz de Trunks se corto, su mirada se volvió anhelante, parecía perderse en el infinito, mirando cosas que él solo sabia.

Trunks bajo la mirada y se sonrojo profusamente

-No lo entenderías, eso forma parte de nuestra naturaleza Saiyajin-

-Yo también lo soy!-

Trunks la miro, -Tu eres más humana-, sentencio

Pan abrió los ojos tan grandes que parecían saltar de sus cuencas,-no lo dices en serio….-

-Si - respondió el joven príncipe

-Es por eso verdad?, por lo débil que soy? ,por que jamás podre alcanzarlos en poder a todos ustedes? Es por eso?, no crees que lo pueda lograr?, es porque jamás podre ascender a super saiyan?, es eso? La voz enfurecida de Pan, quebrándose por el llanto que pugnaba por salir de sus ojos, los puños apretados, las venas de sus brazos saltando, enrojecida de ira.

La mirada azulada del chico, ese azul acero, filtrándose por las pupilas de Pan, penetrando en su ser, congelando su corazón, ese azul que la volvía loca.

-No, es porque simplemente, no me gustas, no te quiero, no me caes bien, nunca podre sentir por ti algo mas-,su rostro endurecido, las facciones marcadas, su profunda voz en un susurro casi,- por qué Marron, me llena completamente, ella es mía, yo le pertenezco, eso es algo que algún día sentirás por alguien, si es que sucede-. La mirada anhelante de Trunks se cruzo de nuevo con la de Pan, ella se dio cuenta que el joven príncipe decía la verdad.

Pan luchaba contra las lagrimas y por no salir corriendo, jamás seria una cobarde, jamás.

-Sabes Trunks?, voy a demostrarles a todos de lo que soy capaz!, si Marron es un obstáculo para llegar a ti…agghhh!

A velocidad sorprendente, se encontraba tirada en el piso, en un intento desesperado por librarse de la fuerte mano de Trunks, convertida en garra, aplastándola contra el suelo, el siseo de su voz, el destello verde esmeralda de sus ojos, el flameo de su aura dorada, luchando el también por controlarse….

-jamas, me oiste, jamás vuelvas a pensar siquiera eso, si tú haces algo en contra de Marron, puedo hacer que desaparezcas de este mundo, muchachita estúpida y será para siempre!, la levanto con rudeza del suelo, y la proyecto a la pared más cercana, -Nunca, nunca te vuelvas a acercar a mí, me oiste?-

Y salió volando, Pan estaba asustadísima, de la reacción de Trunks, era igual hasta en eso a su padre.

Tosiendo y sujetando su garganta, grito, -serás mío Trunks, solo para mi, así tenga que deshacerme de ella, mío, míoooooo!

Continuara…..


End file.
